Various display devices and the like with touch functionality having an operating panel where a user operates the device have been proposed up to now.
In particular, display devices with touch functionality have been focused on in recent years due to being able to input and output data through intuitive commands. In a display device having touch functionality, data is inputted or transmitted externally when a user touches an image, a pictogram, or the like displayed on the display surface using a finger, a stylus, or the like.
As display devices with touch functionality become more popular, various types of display devices with touch functionality have been proposed. For example, a display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-284766 includes a touch panel formed integrally with a display panel, and an ion-generating device that generates positive ions and negative ions. In this display device, air surrounding the touch panel, and the touch panel surface are cleaned.